


Confusion

by Kobo



Series: Thanks From Kat [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crack, F/M, Out of Character, and im not even sorry, mainly because this just doesnt make sense, total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo
Summary: Walking into his room to find clothes strewn about on the floor, bed sheets untucked (though it was slightly hard to tell from the layer of stuff covering the bed) and blasters half assembled on the desk struck Cassian as strange (to say the least). Once, many years ago, Cassian would have jumped into a defensive position, sure someone mal intensions had gotten past the lock on his door, but now, Cassian believes he knows the culprit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/gifts).



> As part of my 2.5k follower milestone celebrations on Tumblr, I offered up my writing services as thanks! [Jeeno2](http://jeeno2.tumblr.com/) sent me ["Where are your pants?"](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/post/158234772133/sentence-prompts) which sent me laughing on the floor, and resulted in this crazy mess. It's complete crack and literally makes so sense, but hopefully you enjoy anyway!
> 
> Also, a warning: I only gave this a very quick editing, so if there are mistake, I apologize, and I'll try to catch them later!

 

Cassian Andor, overall, was a tidy person. He kept his ship organized, the guns in his bags meticulously arranged, and his meager possessions stowed away in the proper cupboard in his room.

So, needless to say, walking into his room to find clothes strewn about on the floor, bed sheets untucked (though it was slightly hard to tell from the layer of _stuff_ covering the bed) and blasters half assembled on the desk struck Cassian as _strange_ (to say the least). Once, many years ago, Cassian would have jumped into a defensive position, sure someone mal intensions had gotten past the lock on his door, but now, Cassian believes he knows the culprit.

Side effects of having a very short tempered roommate.  

“Jyn?” Cassian called, voice warry. “You here?”

“Yes,” came the disgruntled voice from the refresher. “ _Obviously.”_

The last words came as a snap, and Cassian eyebrows snapped up. _What the hell is going on?_

“Is everything… alright?”

Jyn comes barreling out of the refresher, her hair down and falling into her eyes, shirt half buttoned. She begins digging through the piles on the bed, throwing disregarded objects onto the floor with small huffs of frustration.

“Um, Jyn, **where are your pants?** ” Cassian hesitated to interrupt her – no one gets between Jyn and whatever mission she’s set her mind on – but her bare legs were, well, distracting. And, quite frankly, quite unusual for her.

“What do you think all this mess is for?” Jyn waved her hand around the room. Cassian stayed quiet, though because he simply didn’t have an answer or because he was still frozen in shock, he honestly didn’t know. “I’m trying to find _my pants_.”

At this, Cassian’s eyes jerked across the room, cataloguing the items on the floor.

“Jyn, I can see at least three pairs—“

“Not _those_ pants!” Jyn growled and Cassian quickly retracted the hand that had been pointing out the – apparently wrong – pairs of pants. “I need my khaki ones.”

Moving slowly, as if Jyn might pounce at any sudden action, Cassian grabbed a pair of khaki pants near the foot of the bed.

Cassian risked his hand by extending it to her. “These ones, by any chance?”

“Oh!” Jyn exclaimed, accepting the pants and standing. She took two short strides towards Cassian – he desperately tried not to flinch in fear – and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you. Sorry about the mess. I’ll clean it in a bit.”

Without another word, Jyn turned and headed back into the fresher to, Cassian assumed, put on the pants.

Cassian gave a quick glance back to the door, as if K-2 would be there to assure him this crazy situation actually happened, but nothing greeted him except the traditional door with its traditional lock in place.

Cassian made a mental note to check around base and see if mass hysteria was a symptom of any strange alien diseases floating around.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has followed me on [Tumblr](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/) and has gotten me to 2.5k followers! I love all of you! If you want me help me celebrate, come send me a [Prompt!](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/post/158234875228/25k-followers)


End file.
